No Me Olvido
by princess-alice-malfoy-granger
Summary: Amu e Ikuto están en un curso de verano juntos, no saben que están en la misma Universidad que imparte los cursos. Hace más de dos años que no se ven y han pasado cosas que los han alejado. Pero puede que su amor aún pueda lograrse. AU NO HAY CHARAS. One-Shot!


Era un día caluroso, Amu estaba que se moría de calor; pero aún con el clima tan desfavorecedor, se encaminó hacia su casillero para dejar su libreta de historias e irse a la cafetería. Ni ella ni Ikuto sabían que ambos se habían metido al curso de verano que ofrecía la Universidad Seiyo; claro que cada uno en su respectivo departamento.

Amu se encontraba ya enfrente de su casillero cuando Ikuto se dio cuenta que su querida pelirrosa estaba guardando sus cosas. Como el gato pervertido que es, se le quedó viendo hasta que Amu notó su presencia. Ninguno dijo nada, se quedaron viendo a los ojos; cada uno perdido en el otro, azul y miel. Pero el momento se interrumpe cuando Ikuto sonríe y trata de abrazarla; ella da un paso hacia atrás y la sonrisa desaparece.

-Ikuto, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunta ella- Este es un curso de arte…

-¿Se te ha olvidado que la música es un arte?- dice burlón- Seguramente entraste al curso de literatura

-Así es- respondió- creí que al no encontrar a tu padre, desistirías de tocar el violín, veo que me equivoqué

-Si lo dije- dijo- pero lo encontré, él mismo regresó a la casa y mi madre empezó a llorar y bueno, todo esto lo sabrías si hubieras regresado

-Sabes que el plan nunca fue terminar la escuela aquí- dijo ella- ayuda más cuando tienes un diploma de otro país.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de los dos; pero, ¿qué se podrían decir si las cosas no terminaron bien entre ellos?

-¿Quieres ir a comer algo?- preguntó él rompiendo el silencio- Ahorita tenemos tiempo para comer, las actividades de la tarde no empiezan hasta dentro de una hora.

-Bueno… no estoy segura si deba- dijo y se tomó el brazo derecho mientras bajaba la mirada- mejor me voy a la cafetería, Rima y Yaya me estarán buscando- dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia la cafetería.

-¡No!- dijo inmediatamente y la tomó de la muñeca- tenemos mucho de qué hablar, vamos, conozco un buen restaurante.

-Está bien- dijo ella y se libró de su agarre- guíame.

Ikuto la llevó afuera de la Universidad y caminaron lado a lado hacia una plaza cercana. Subieron las escaleras eléctricas y al ir saliendo, Amu se tambaleó un poco pero por suerte Ikuto la agarró antes de que algo pasara. La llevó a un lado de la salida de las escaleras y se quedaron callados nuevamente.

-Etto…- dice ella tratando de eliminar el silencio- ¿dónde está el restaurante que me decías?

-¿No te cansas?- pregunta él y ella lo mira confundida- ¿No te cansas de este jueguito entre tú y yo?

-¿De qué jueguito estás hablando?- pregunta ella- Hace casi dos años que no te veo- dice- y aún cuando te veía a diario, estoy muy segura que trataba de evitarte aunque normalmente no me funcionaba.

-No te hagas tonta, sabes bien a qué me refiero.

-Ikuto, ¿qué estás diciendo?- dice- mejor vamos de una vez a comer que tenemos que regresar, las actividades de la tarde ya van a empezar dentro de menos de una hora y no quiero perderme del voleibol.

-Si tuviste el valor de irte de Japón, ¿por qué no puedes aceptar que me quieres como yo te quiero a ti? ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?

Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente y él se alejó lo que inconscientemente se había acercado a ella mientras hablaban.

-Perdón- dice él y le agarra de la muñeca para ir a comer.

-No- dice ella y se suelta bruscamente- ¿sabes por qué no digo nada?- pregunta mientras lo ve a los ojos- Porque tú te burlaste de mi, me dejaste de hablar y dejaste que los demás se burlaran de mi también- dice y le apunta con el dedo- y no conforme con éso, me pides que te busque en tu cuarto después de que te rechazaron- dice ella y sonríe amargamente- pero más cruel fue que hayas ido a mi cuarto la noche anterior y, sabiendo que aún te quería, ¡hayas pedido mi opinión sobre una canción que ibas a usar!- gritó; afortunadamente no había demasiada gente y nadie estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlos- pero, ¿sabes cuál fue el punto de quiebre en toda esta situación?- pregunta- Eres una persona demasiado cruel Ikuto Tsukiyomi, me diste esperanza cuando me hablaste unos meses después de haberme ido- dice- sonreí cuando vi que escribiste que me extrañabas y que querías que volviera: pero al pareces nada más fue una burla más porque ni dos segundo pasaron para que me cortaras las alas nuevamente- suspira- y ahora me reclamas que no tengo el valor para admitir que te quiero- lo mira a los ojos- y tienes razón, ya no tengo el valor para soportar tu rechazo otra vez; ya no quiero sufrir Ikuto, y fue muy mala idea venir aquí contigo.

-Amu yo…- dijo él pero Amu lo interrumpió con la mano.

-No hace falta, estoy acostumbrada a que te quedes callado, no necesito escucharte.

Ella se fue de su lado y lo dejó. Bajó las escaleras y salió a la calle; agarró su rumbo hacia la Universidad y una vez que hubo llegado, se agarró un pan del comedor y se fue directo a su cuarto. Ya había perdido mucho tiempo. Mientras comía se cambió a una ropa más deportiva y llenó su termo de agua en la cocina de los dormitorios. Cuando dio la hora, se fue a desquitar con la pelota.

Una vez que terminó su ejercicio, regresó a su habitación y se preparó para bañarse. Afortunadamente, su cuarto era de los poco que tenían su propio baño. Su compañera de cuarto no llegaría hasta la próxima semana; así que podía tardarse todo lo que quisiera. Se encerró en el baño y prendió la regadera antes de quitarse su vestimenta. Se metió bajo el calor del agua y dejó que sus músculos se relajaran. Estaba tan distraída que no escuchó que alguien había entrado a su cuarto para dejar en claro algunas cosas; pero al ver que su objetivo no se encontraba, decidió esperarla sentado en su cama, nervioso por la respuesta que recibiría después de presentar su caso.

Amu salió del baño con una toalla cubriéndole su cuerpo, y otra con la que se secaba su cabello. Se percató a los pocos segundos que había alguien su habitación y pegó un grito cuando vio que se trataba de Ikuto.

-¿P…p…pero qué haces aquí, hentai-neko?- gritó y agarró la toalla que cubría su cuerpo.

-Amu, vine a explicarte las cosas- dice él un poco sonrojado, no se esperaba que Amu saliera en esas fachas.

-_No trates de engañarte, esperabas que ella saliera desnuda_- dijo la voz en su cabeza.

-Pues tendrás que esperar a que me vista- dijo ella y lo sacó volando del cuarto. Una vez que terminó de vestirse, lo dejó entrar.

Ikuto se sentó en la cama nuevamente y Amu agarró su silla del escritorio y se sentó enfrente de él.

-Amu, lo siento- dijo él- sé que fui un inmaduro, sé que te hice daño- dijo- pero ahora es diferente, sé qué es lo que puedo ofrecerte, sé el compromiso que necesitas de mi parte…

-¿Cómo puedo creerte?- preguntó- Tengo miedo Ikuto, sé que me quieres y sé que yo….- agitó su cabeza- pero quiero estar segura, no quiero más sufrimiento y sé que no debo confiar en ti.

-Déjame demostrártelo- dice él y antes de que ella pudiera contestar algo, la besó.

La besó tan dulcemente posible, a pesar de que quería demostrarle toda la pasión que guardaba en su interior. Puso su mano en la cintura de Amu y la pegó hacia él. La besaba lentamente, como si ella se fuera a romper. La besaba con todo el amor que le tenía y todo lo que podía demostrar con sólo un beso.

Ella al principio no sabía qué hacer, pero pronto se dejó llevar por la euforia de tener a Ikuto tan cerca de ella. Cruzó sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Ikuto y se fundió en el beso. No iban rápido ni lento, iban a la velocidad necesaria para disfrutar del contacto de sus bocas, del calor que emanaba cada uno. Pronto, y aún perdidos en el beso, Ikuto la acostó delicadamente y se separó de ella.

-Amu...- dijo con voz ronca y la mirada nublada por el deseo.

-Hazme el amor Ikuto- dijo ella y fue entonces que Ikuto se dejó de contener.

Le dio un beso fugaz y fue bajando por el cuello de Amu con besos rápidos hasta llegar al escote de su camisón. Dio un beso fugaz antes de sentarla y hacerla alzar los brazos y quitarle el camisón que tenía puesto y dejarla en su bra y bragas. Aún sentada, la volvió a besar apasionadamente mientras rodeaba su cuerpo hasta llegar al broche del brassiere. Atacando su cuello, desabrochó lentamente la pieza. Se alejó y lentamente lo deslizó por los brazos de Amu.

-Tu turno- dijo él y se acostó en la cama.

Amu no perdió el tiempo y le besó la barbilla y luego hizo un camino de besos hasta su lóbulo derecho, lo chupó unos segundos y se fue hacia el otro lado para hacer lo mismo. Luego regresó a su boca y lo besó mientras desabotonaba su camisa. Ikuto se sentó y dejó que Amu le quitara la prenda para luego tirarla al piso al igual que el camisón y el brassiere de Amu.

-Te falta el pantalón- dijo él, volvió a recostarse y cerró los ojos.

Amu sonrió y le besó el cuello. Bajó lentamente por el torso de Ikuto mientras lo besaba. Al llegar a los pantalones, deshizo el botón y bajó la prenda para después tirarla a que hiciera compañía con las demás. Tocó los abdominales de Ikuto y lo besó nuevamente antes de que él los hiciera cambiar de lugar.

-No eres tan mala en esto- sonrió.

La tomó de la cintura y admiró su cuerpo. Sus pechos no eran extremadamente grandes, tenían el tamaño suficiente como para que las manos de Ikuto pudieran abarcarlos. Se abalanzó sobre ellos y empezó a lamer el pezón derecho mientras jugaba con el otro.

-Ikuto…- gimió de placer.

-Dime Amu, ¿te gusta?

-Ahh- gimió nuevamente.

Ikuto sonrió y le dio una última lamida al pezón antes de atacar a su hermano. Nuevamente, jugó con el que no tenía en su boca y Amu gemía cada vez más del placer que sentía. Ikuto bajó su mano lentamente, acariciando toda piel que viniera en contacto hasta llegar a la última prenda que prevenía la desnudez de Amu.

-Ahh- se estremeció Amu cuando Ikuto comenzó a tocar su entrepierna- Se siente caliente…

Ikuto continuó chupando el pecho de Amu mientras bajaba la última pieza y comenzaba a acariciar la femineidad de la chica lentamente. Sonreía cada vez que Amu gemía y se estremecía bajo él. Finalmente, después de tentarla, introdujo un dedo dentro de ella y comenzó a estimular su clítoris. Amu gemía cada vez más y se estremecía bajo el control del dedo de Ikuto.

-Vamos con otro- murmuró él después de despegarse del pecho de Amu.

La besó para ahogar el gemido que salió justo después de meter otro dedo dentro de la cavidad de Amu. El movimiento de sus dedos, sometía a Amu a un placer que nunca antes había conocido; claro, ella ya se había masturbado antes, pensando en el peliazul, pero nunca había sentido tanta satisfacción como la que sentía en esos momentos. Después de unos segundos, Ikuto metió otro dedo y luego otro dedo más, hasta que consideró que ella estaba lista para recibirlo.

-Amu, bájame el bóxer- dijo él con voz ronca.

La chica no perdió el tiempo y pronto, el bóxer cayó al suelo también. Ambos estaban completamente vulnerables, no había nada por esconder, y mirándose a los ojos, Ikuto acostó dulcemente a Amu antes de abrazarla por la espalda con sólo un brazo. Estimuló un poco más a su ya excitado miembro y con su mano libre, lo condujo a la entrada del placer. Muy lentamente, se fue introduciendo dentro de Amu hasta llegar a lo más profundo que podía.

-Ahh… Ikuto- gimió Amu una vez que Ikuto entró por completo.

-Amu…- gimió él.

Lentamente fue saliendo de la cavidad y arremetió con más fuerza. La besó mientras las caderas de ambos hacían su labor y el placer incrementaba con cada estocada. Después de unos minutos de estar en la misma posición, Ikuto se acostó y dejó que Amu lo montara.

-Ahh, se siente bien- dijo ella mientras subía y dejaba el calor del miembro.

-Amu….- dijo el chico.

Adentro y afuera, abajo y arriba; se miraban a los ojos y gemían el nombre del otro mientras dejaban que sus cuerpos se llenaran de placer y amor.

-Amu, estoy por venirme- dijo Ikuto.

-Hay que hacerlo juntos- dijo ella y le sonrió.

Ikuto se sentó en la cama, dejando que Amu estuviera sentada encima de él, viéndose a los ojos. Se acercaron lentamente hasta que el beso fue inevitable. Se separaron y gemían al oído del otro, Ikuto tenía sus manos puestas firmemente en la cintura de Amu, ayudándola a que el movimiento fuera más fácil, haciendo que la penetración fuera más profunda y dura y logrando que el éxtasis llegara pronto a sus cuerpos.

-¡Ikuto!- gritó Amu.

-¡Amu!- gritó Ikuto.

Seguían meciéndose entre ellos mientras la semilla se Ikuto llenaba el interior de Amu. Agitados, sentían el calor irse de su conjunción y besándose, dejaron que el último suspiro de placer, se fuera.

-Te amo Ikuto- dijo ella.

-Te amo Amu-koi- dijo él- ¿Te casas conmigo?


End file.
